I Can't Always Be Me
by VanyelXFan
Summary: After a break up, I just couldn't take it. My mind automatically changed me. I didn't like how I looked half the time, and I still can't remember half of my life after that. I couldn't take the stress. BOY X BOY. Sora X Leon, Soku, Roxas X Axel, & others.


A/N ; Welcome, to all the take the chances of wandering into a glimpse of my mind. I ask for protection on your poor souls. *sigh* I missed writing, but I'm BACK! : D To those who have not read my story Unlimited Addiction, you probably don't want to do so. You might want to go to my partner-in-writing's page (Chasyn) to read it because she revised it and made it better.

ANYWAYS, this is the beginning to my new story! Please be patient with me. ^_^

Warnings ; Boy X Boy… I warned you, now go away if you don't like. If you aren't reading these, then no use reading the story. ^_^ Cussing, MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), abusing the characters in my story (emotionally… MUAHAHA! They will be SCARRED! _), and anything else I decide to throw in later. I will warn you a chapter before if I want to add anything.

Disclaimer ; I don't own the characters or the game, but I DO own my mind. Hahahahaha! Eat that ! Hah! In your face! _ *****clears throat*** **Well… erm… on to the story..

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"**No.**"

"Pretty please?"

"**Noo.**"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please with extra non-sugary sugar and a HUGE non-sugary cherry on top?" A small brunette sat in a brown couch with a little lip poking out of his mouth in a pout.

"Now it's an absolutely no, not, positively negative. Babe, you know I love you, but you eat WAY too much candy. You're already hyper enough, and it's 11 at night. I can't walk you out without security going off. You know this. And, this isn't just because I don't like sugar, because – " Another brunette sat with a book in front of him in his lap as he addressed the – obviously – younger of the two.

"You drink your coffee black because you think that creamer is too sweet." After he was done talking, the smaller stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought of the bitter liquid.

The room they were in was well lit, but still not at its fullest. Because of the late time, the outside was unbelievable dark, and the lighting inside was affected by this. The furniture the two brunettes sat in consisted of a love seat and a couch, both decorated in a soft fabric coating. The room itself was littered with pictures, and other "homely" ornaments.

"Sora, look – I wish I could take you out. We have no car, and if we were to walk the police would find us right away. I don't want to get in trouble because of curfew. Tomorrow I promise to get you icecream, or whatever you want." The elder let out a soft sigh as he reached forward and pulled the one named Sora onto his lap. The book that was previously there was forgotten as it tumbled to the floor.

Sora was still pouting when he looked sideways to the elder and brought on his full puppy-dog-eyes-force. Sea blue eyes looked deep into grey ones. "But Leon – " Sora was cut short as his lips became covered.

"Please Sora?" Leon whispered the questioning words as his lips kept over the younger's.

A soft sigh was let off by the smaller this time as he nodded. "Fine."

"Good, now it's time for bed. Go get ready, and I'll join you in a few minutes." Sora quickly got off of Leon's lap, and then continued at a run up to the stairs. He jumped them two-by-two, and then headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, changing into pajamas, and getting to his bedroom, Sora laid down on his and Leon's bed. Stretching out all the way across, he yawned and started to pretend to snore.

"Oh, Sora. You're so adorable."

Suddenly, there was a poking in Sora's side. The next thing that happened, they both knew would. Sora let out an "Eeep" and rolled onto his side, curling his knees up to his chest in the process. "Okay, okay. I give."

Carefully, Leon climbed into bed and curled himself around the younger boy. He nuzzled his nose into the back of Sora neck, and gave him a soft kiss there. "Good night, my love."

So, here I attempt at another story. This time, I won't lose interest because I have quite a bit planned out. I am going to make the chapters for this story much longer, but this is kind of a prologue.

I love you all, and I will update SOON! : D I start school in about a week, so bare with me please. ^_^

R&R please!

PLEASE NO FLAMES… unless they're Axels ~!

~VanyelXFan


End file.
